The present invention relates to an improvement in the ornaments. In particular, the invention provides a new function to the ornaments by giving a new function of superelasticity to wound ring component to be worn.
There are bracelets, rings, necklaces, etc. as the ornaments. In the cases of bracelet etc., the putting-on of said bracelet etc. has been performed traditionally by allowing a pair of clasps on both ends of core wire to engage with each other in a state of the core wires such as string, chain, etc. being wound up around the arm etc. Also, in recent, there is such one that permits the putting-on without using the clasps on both ends of core wire by allowing both ends to overlap and by winding in an approximately circular ring shape using spring materials with restorative property of piano wire or stainless steel wire.
With the bracelet etc. used the clasps on both sider of core wire, there are problems as follows:
(a) Because the putting-on and the taking-off of bracelet etc. are performed through the engagement of clasps, the putting-on and the taking-off of said bracelet etc. are very troublesome.
(b) Because the both ends of bracelet etc. formed into a size of fixed length are fastened through the crasps, there occurs an inconvenience that the bracelet etc. cannot be put on the arm etc. of other person when they are made metering the thickness of arm etc. of a particular wearer.
(c) Because the crasps are used, there is a drawback that the appearance as an ornament is injured by said clasps.
Moreover, with the bracelet etc. of approximately circular wound ring from which the crasps are detached by using spring materials with restorative property, such points that the putting-on and the taking-off are simple, the permissible range in the thickness of arm etc. is wide, the crasps injuring the appearance can be detached, and the like are improved. However, due to that the quantity of elastic strain of spring material made of piano wire or stainless steel wire is as low as about 0.5%, that the elastic stress is high, and the like, a large force is necessary to expand the circular ring. Moreover, due to a large tightening force on the arm etc., the fit cannot be made sufficient tending to occur unpleasant feeling. Still more, if repeating the expansion and the restoration of circular ring, it tends not only to become large but also to break.
For these reasons, the advent of approximately circular ring-like bracelet etc. with which the putting-on and the taking-off can be made without using the crasps etc. injuring the appearance, large force is not needed to expand the circular ring, yet the fit is sufficient to give a comfortable feeling of fitness when putting on the arm etc., and still the permissible range in the thickness of arm etc. is very wide has been desired.
The invention has been made to solve the technical problems as described above.